1. Field
The disclosure relates to an in-situ coin cell for analyzing a state change of an electrode material according to charge and discharge of a secondary battery, and more particularly, to an in-situ coin cell for real time analysis of the state of an electrode, a measuring system including the in-situ coin cell, a method of manufacturing an in-situ coin cell, and a method of measuring the state change of an electrode of an in-situ coin cell using light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to its high energy density and ease of design, lithium ion batteries (“LIB” s) have been widely used as main power supply sources of mobile electronic devices. Also, the use of LIBs has been expanded to electric automobiles or power storage devices for renewable energy. In order to meet market requirements, studies have been actively performed for developing an LIB material having high energy density and a long lifespan.
Graphite material and lithium cobalt oxide have been commercialized as a cathode material and an anode material. In LIB, an alloy group carbon composite material may be used as a cathode material, and an over-lithiated oxide (“OLO”) may be used as an anode material. The alloy group carbon composite material and the OLO material have a higher capacity and higher energy density when compared to the graphite material and the lithium cobalt oxide.